


🔆 walmart & ketchup 🍅

by berrysleepy



Category: Vine - Fandom
Genre: Other, This is a crack fic, Vine reference, Walmart, but it’s been turned into crack, ketchup, this whole fic is a big vine reference, trey’s baseball game vine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrysleepy/pseuds/berrysleepy
Summary: just a crack fic based on the “trey’s baseball game“ vine...but it includes walmart, ketchup, and cocaine.so yeah.
Relationships: reader/heinz ketchup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	🔆 walmart & ketchup 🍅

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting anything on ao3, so please go easy on me. 🥺
> 
> so uh...happy reading, i guess?

imagine:

you're in walmart with your mom.

you're on the isle that has condiments on it.

out of the corner of your eye, you see something that's just _calling_ your name...you see a bottle of **heinz ketchup.** 🥴🍅

you feel the urge to have a sniff of it, so you pick it up and open the bottle cap on it...but some _asshole_ has already opened the ketchup...and now your hands are fuckin **covered** in it!

your mom looks at you in disappointment and with an exasperated sigh, just tells you to _"go wash that shit off, you dumbfuck.”_

so now you're on your way to the family bathroom at the back of the store _(because your hands are fuckin covered in ketchup, duh.)_

when you get to the bathroom, you knock on the door...but you get no answer.

so you decide _“fuck it”_ and you just open it up _(because you really need to wash off that ketchup before one of the walmart employees sees your hands covered in a suspiciously red substance and calls the fuckin cops on you, yikes!)_

when the door opens, you see a little boy crying in front of the mirror _(which is weird as fuck, what's going on?)_

you're creeped out at first, but you're also kinda worried about him...so you end up asking him if he's okay...but the little shit doesn't say anything. 😠

you're kinda aggravated because he didn't answer you, but you decide to just try again, but this time you ask him about what his name is. 

with tears rolling down his cheeks, he says _"hey, it's trey, i've got a baseball game tomorrow."_

he starts crying even more and you're worried...for his sanity, and your safety.  
_(plus, your hands are still covered in fuckin ketchup & you really need to wash that shit off, asap!)_

you ask him about why he's crying, and he says that he's nervous about the baseball game tomorrow—that he's worried that he won't play point guard good enough, and that he won't have enough shoe game. 😞❌👟

you look down at the floor and you notice his fuckin **_sick kicks, yo 😩👌🏻_**

you look up into his eyes and you grab his hands in yours _(well shit, now his hands are covered in ketchup, too, you dumbfuck!)_

"you don't need to worry trey, i’m sure that you'll do well at the game tomorrow. you'll play point guard amazingly, and you have hella good shoe game" you tell him.

he stares back at you with more tears in his eyes as he says _"thank you, ketchup bitch"_

you let out a little laugh and then you both proceed to wash your hands _(not at the same time though, that just wouldn’t work out very well.)_

now your hands are clean, and you can finally go back to your mom!

you say goodbye to trey, and you tell him to just remember what you said if he starts feeling nervous again.

you smile at him before you turn around and start walking back to your mom.

as you're walking, you think to yourself _"good luck trey, i'll never forget you."_

you continue to smile as you look for your mom, and you eventually find her on the isle with tons of drinks. 

you get to her & your mom looks up at you and sees that you're smiling and looking off in a slight daze.

 _"what's got you so happy?"_ she asks you, slightly confused _(she's also worried that you might've found the walmart-only, 2pm-5am drug dealer, located near the family bathroom...and might have snorted cocaine...again...just like you did the last time that you went to walmart with her.)_

_geez, **one time!** you snorted cocaine **one time,** and you’re suddenly labeled as “the problem child.” 😠😑_

anyway, you shake your head a tiny bit and snap out of your little daze, realizing that she’s been staring at you for about a minute...and she’s waiting for your reply to her question.

as you look her in the eyes, you say _"trey has a baseball game tomorrow, he plays point guard, and he has **hella** good shoe game!"_

she looks at you worriedly, then she asks you if you did cocaine in the bathroom...again.

you laugh the question off and tell her that no, you didn't see joe in there, this time, so she quietly laughs with you.

then you and your mom continue to get groceries, and the two of you eventually go back home. _(after paying for your items, of course! you two aren’t thieves.)_

***

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting anything on ao3, so please go easy on me.  
> i've never posted anything that i've written, or written anything that's actually considered good. (as you can probably tell by my writing, lmao.)  
> but uh, this idea came to me at like 3-something am one morning, and i just had to post this because i find it funny. (you might not though, but that's okay.)
> 
> also, i haven’t written this fic with the intention to offend, harm, hate on, or disrespect anyonei just wrote this for fun.
> 
> leave kudos and/or comments, if you want to—i’d appreciate some feedback...
> 
> so yeah—if you’ve made it this far, thank you for reading my very first posted fic! (even though it was a crack fic, lol.)


End file.
